I've Got This Friend
by Anytha84
Summary: Based on memorizingthedigitsofpi's manip: FitzSimmons hugging/dancing in the kitchen. And I was listening to The Civil Wars' song 'I've got this friend', so here we are... A little one-shot with married FitzSimmons. HEADCANON SERIES.


Based on memorizingthedigitsofpi's manip: FitzSimmons hugging/dancing in the kitchen. And I was listening to The Civil Wars' song 'I've got this friend', so here we are...

Thanks to my Beta StarryDreamer01 who helped me edit this and to memorizingthedigitsofpi and notapepper who managed to convince me to write a few drabbles out of Pi's manips. Check all of their works! They're all awesome.

Hope you like it.. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD OR THE CIVIL WARS' SONG.

* * *

When Jemma woke up, it took her a moment to take in her surroundings. She was lying on a large bed, sheets giving away the starchy scent of something newly bought and sunlight was streaming through the blinds.

She moved a hand to shield her eyes and blink before moving it to her side and finding an empty space. Turning her head, Jemma realised that she was alone in the middle of a nest of rumpled sheets and old blankets. She craned her neck to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was barely eight o'clock.

Sighing softly, she slowly sat up, bedding sliding down her body to reveal an old t-shirt that she'd stolen from Leo back at MIT and that she used to sleep in.

The metallic sound of pans hitting solid surfaces coming from downstairs made her understand where her wayward husband was. Unable to stop the smile blooming on her face, Jemma got out of bed and opened the wardrobe to change from her shirt and shorts. Her eyes fell on a flowy, sleeveless dress, hanging in front of her; casual, feminine and comfortable enough for a day at home.

It was something that she didn't wear often since she was always in the lab or in the field but it would be perfect that morning.

It was the start of a new chapter in her life after all.

She quickly slipped into the dress after washing and padded barefoot downstairs to the kitchen, avoiding cardboard boxes, bags and small crates that they still needed to unpack.

They had only managed to finish ordering their room and part of the kitchen and the bathroom yesterday...

Ignoring the thoughts of just how much work they still had to do, Jemma peeked into the kitchen and smiled at the scene in front of her.

Leo was standing in front of the stove, spatula in a hand as he waited to flip the pancake cooking in front of him. Jemma admired him, taking in the straight line of his back and the light rolling of muscles beneath his shirt and on his arms as he moved to get a plate at his side. He was still wearing his pyjama trousers and was barefoot just like her.

He looked at ease and relaxed as he hadn't been in a while; she smiled feeling her heart fill with fondness.

He was humming along the song that was softly playing on the radio. She recognised the tune, having heard it a couple of times and was pleasantly surprised when her best friend started singing quietly along.

" _I've got this friend_ ," Leo's tone was soft. " _I don't think you know him. He's not much for words. He's hidden his heart away..._ " He flipped the pancake on the plate and reached for the bowl with the batter. " _Oh I've got this friend... A loveless romantic. All that he really wants is someone to want him back..._ "

Jemma had started moving without realising it, astonished in finding something that she still didn't know about Leo -even after all these years- and quietly approached him.

He hummed along the chorus.

" _Ohh, if the right one came... If the right one came along..._ "

He moved his head as he hummed, curls springing around.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling him stiffen slightly as her hands rested on his chest and she buried her face against his back shoulder blades.

"I do hope that you're not singing that in an attempt to call your _right one_ along," she teased, voice slightly muffled. "Because here I thought that it was me and I'd be very disappointed."

Leo relaxed immediately and she heard him chuckle as he wrapped a hand around her hands and leaned back so that their heads touched.

"As though I'd want anyone else…" He commented airily, entwining their fingers together over his heart.

"I thought you'd be asleep for a while," he said, turning back slightly to look at her after turning off the stove . "You were knackered last night." His blue eyes were bright as his smile. Jemma couldn't help but step up on her toes and brush a kiss against his jaw.

"I thought the same," she confessed. "But you weren't there and the bed is still too... new."

Leo grinned at her words and she blushed slightly, moving her arms as he turned around and poked his chest.

"Get your mind out the gutter," she chided him as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We were both too exhausted last night to even think to do anything…" She grinned as she stepped up on her tiptoes and bumped her nose against his. "But if you'd been in bed this morning- Who knows…?" Her voice trailed off and Leo blinked before moving forward, hands cupping her face and kissing her deeply. Jemma sighed contentedly, moving her hands up to thread through his curls as she tilted her head, adjusting the angle as they got lost in each other. When they broke apart, slightly out of breathe, Leo nuzzled her neck affectionately and she giggled softly when his stubble tickled her skin. She felt him smile and hugged him tighter.

"So..." Jemma said softly after a few minutes of silence. "How didn't I ever know that you could sing?"

Leo moved back and stared at her, red coloring his cheeks.

"I _don't_ -"

"You _do_ ," she teased and ran her fingers through his hair before caressing the tips of his ears. She smiled at him tenderly and he smiled back, eyes glinting.

"I was just humming along," he objected.

"You were _singing_ , sweetheart," she corrected him. "You have a nice voice."

He grinned bashfully and shook his head.

"You're the musically talented one here," he retorted and Jemma huffed.

"You're terrible," she remarked. "Can't take a compliment for the life of you."

"Nevertheless, you love me," Leo' smile was so sweet that Jemma couldn't help but nod and brush her lips against his again.

"Yes, " she agreed, pulling back and playing with the hair at the back of his nape as she looked at him. "I do."

He smiled tenderly making something melt inside Jemma's chest.

"I do too," he whispered against her ear as though it was a long kept secret. Jemma sighed happily and held him. "And I love you to the point of getting up at such an _ungodly_ hour to make you breakfast and bring it to you in bed but you sort of wrecked my plan by waking up."

 _What?_ She moved back and stared at him, meeting his bashful gaze.

"Leo…?" Her tone was touched and it made him blush.

"I just wanted to surprise you," he admitted. "It's… well… I thought it would be a good way to start our-"

"-first day here." Jemma finished, smiling broadly and he nodded.

"Yes, first day officially at home," he added.

Jemma felt her heart stutter in her chest.

Home.

 _Their_ home.

The house in Glasgow was different from their shared dorms at MIT or the Academy or their old apartment in Boston. They had put all their savings together and bought it once they'd decided to settle down and become SHIELD consultants.

They had officially moved in yesterday when their last things were delivered -mostly the bed (sleeping on the mattress on the floor for a night had been _more_ than enough)- and they'd started to organise the house and the rooms. It all seemed real now.

"I still can't believe it," Jemma whispered. Leo's arms held her closer.

"Me neither," he said softly.

The music was still going on, words loud in the quiet room.

" _I've got this friend. I don't think you know her… She sings a simple song: it sounds a lot like his._ "

At some point, they had started swaying to the music, slowly. Jemma felt Leo's fingers entwine with hers as he lifted their hands up to his shoulder. She looked up at him only to see him smile with his eyes closed. He was humming too.

" _Oh I've got this friend. Holding onto her heart. Like it's a little secret, like it's all she's got to give_."

She stood up on her toes, aligning her body to his and stopping their light movement.

"No secret here," she said softly, bumping her forehead against his chin. "My heart is yours."

Leo looked at her, blue eyes shining as he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers and she wondered if it was even possible for her to fall in love all over again even after being married for almost a year.

Apparently this was her situation now: falling in love again with her best friend and partner.

But then they'd never been like this. Domestic, yes- they'd been behaving as a married couple for half of their lives without realising it- but they hadn't been together.

Now there was something incredibly enticing and wonderful in hugging in the middle of their own new kitchen, dancing barefoot to a slow ballad from the radio.

Jemma had always wanted adventures and to see the world and learn more but this new life seemed to be marvelous as well.

She smiled. She had her entire life to test this theory.

"How am I discovering all these things about you today?" She asked as they started swaying again.

"We've danced together before," he quipped and she shook her head.

"What else are you keeping to yourself?"

Leo shrugged.

"I can't tell you everything," he remarked, grinning cheekily. "Have to keep some secrets to keep the marriage alive and surprise you."

Jemma arched a brow before smiling coyly.

"Oh really? I have to do that too then, don't I?" She sighed in defeat. "And here I wanted to put good use to that lingerie I bought in Italy during our honeymoon." She got the desired effect when Leo stopped moving and stared at her, jaw dropping open. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just put it awa-"

She never finished her sentence as her husband lifted her up onto the counter. She barely had time to let out a squeak of surprise when Leo crowded her, hands on her thighs and lips crashing against hers.

"No?" She whispered against his lips when they broke apart and her fingers threaded through his curls.

"You can't say that and expect me to behave," he replied, mouth moving down her jaw and neck. "Especially while you're wearing a dress that I've never seen before and it's getting a bit hard to keep my hands to myself."

"Who told you to behave?" She gasped against his ear when he kissed a particular sensitive spot on her neck.

Leo froze and looked at her with his head tilted to a side and a questioning look.

Jemma bit her lip.

"Unless you want to make breakfast?" She said teasingly, mirroring his look.

Leo stared for a minute.

"Breakfast for lunch?" He suggested, wrapping his arms around her and Jemma laughed.

"What exactly are you planning?" She asked as she slid down the counter and pushed him towards the door. A hot blush coloured her face when he whispered what he had in his mind against her ear.

As they sidestepped a few boxes, the reasonable part of Jemma's mind came forward.

"We really should finish packing though…" She said, turning around and Leo grinned at her less than enthusiast face.

"Later," he replied and pushed her against their room's door, kissing her senseless. All thoughts about ordering the house evaded her mind.

"Later," she agreed and pulled him into the room.

A while later, they both agreed that they couldn't have started their first day in the new house in a better way.

* * *

Please, leave a review... :)


End file.
